


Luna in (Muggle) Wonderland

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: Nico's Shippy Advent Calendar 2020 [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, And really, F/F, How Do I Tag, I want good things for Luna, Luna Deserves Good Things, No Angst, who wouldn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Luna asks for Hermione to help settle in the muggle world.Hermione agrees.And ends up staying.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Series: Nico's Shippy Advent Calendar 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035606
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Luna in (Muggle) Wonderland

Hermione was surprised, of course, when Luna asked her to take her to visit muggle London for the first time. It was a strange request, since wizards didn’t really care that much about muggle lifestyle. But then again, Luna wasn’t like most wizards and Hermione found herself reluctantly agreeing.

That was how it started.

Luna seemed to genuinely enjoy spending time in the muggle world. She was very open in her reactions about the new things she saw and constantly asked about the things that got her attention. Cars and other vehicles were the first thing that got her attention and she asked all sorts of questions about them, like how they moved or how safe they were, and then she went on asking more about other forms of transport. Planes and ships really got her interest and made her promise to take her on a plane.

But what drew Luna more were the different coffee shops all over. Some of them were loud and noisy, something she had experience with, limited as those kinds of hangouts were in the wizarding world, but others were just so quiet and relaxing to be in. She enjoyed the ones where people were reading or doing work on their laptops (and wasn’t that another thing that made Luna’s eyes sparkle with interest). It put really to perspective that, like muggleborns were impressed by some wizarding achievements, it could also go the other way around: muggles had things a wizard could find impressive, if they found the interest to look in the first place.

To say the least, Hermione was more than surprised when Luna asked her to help her settle in muggle London, hopefully permanently. It makes her reconsider her idea in settling in the wizarding world. Or at least postpone it until Luna is settled into her new life.

In the end, she stays and doesn’t leave. Luna has grown too much on her to do that. And she’s genuinely equal amounts of proud and happy that Luna not only seemed to have settled down just fine, but people around her seem to find her company enjoyable. Those traits of hers that, for her fellow wizardfolk, set her apart and isolated her, those same traits made muggles feel drawn to her. She could tell stories about all the magical creatures she believed in, and others would be hanging from the words in awe, instead of ridiculing her for it. Some even suggested she write a book based on her stories.

At the suggestion, Luna’s first thought was to ask her opinion. Hermione was more than happy to help Luna, and they started going through drafts, and what things should be changed to avoid any possible troubles with the ICW. The whole process was equal amounts of tiring and fun but in the end, it was ready. What also surprised Luna was the deal of work that went into it; the idea of copyright was completely foreign to her (and other wizards). But her book was greenlit and was an almost immediate success. Luna didn’t care as much for the profit but of the enjoyment it offered people.

Luna ended up purchasing a home in the countryside, with an extensive front and back garden and the first thing she did was invite Hermione to live with her. They tended the garden together, writing stories, and enjoying their simple, beautiful life.

The biggest surprise for Hermione came only two years later, when Luna presented her with a ring and a formal proposal, but one that was done in a very Luna way.

She said yes.


End file.
